Ein neues Leben
by Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: Das ist die Fortstzung von WarumComplete


Ein neues Leben

Autor:Chibi-Kyoko 

Pairing:Taito (irgendwie)

Desclaimer:Tai,Matt usw. gehöhren leider nicht mirschluchz und

ich verdiene auch kein Geld!

Widmung: Diese Story widme ich CapJackSparrow

und allen die die Story mögen. 

Kommentar: So da bin ich mal wieder. Nachdem mich vor kurzem jemand gefragt hat ob ich

noch ne Fortsetzung zu Warum schreibe, hab ich mir gedacht, kannste ja

eigentlich mal machen. So und hier ist nun das Ergebniss.

Liebeserklärungen,Heiratsanträge und Morddrohungen,

sowie Kritik sind immer herzlich willkommen!

Und ich hoffe ihr seid nicht ganz so streng zu mir und wünsche viel Spass!

Ein neues Leben 

_fort. Warum_

Langsame feste Schritte bahnten sich ihren Weg über den Kiesweg durch die Reihen von Gräbern. Vor einem der Gräber, vor dem schon eine junge Frau kniete, blieb der junge Mann stehen. Die Brünette drehte sich um und ihr Blick wechselte von traurig zu einem erstaunten Außdruck, als sie den Mann vor sich erkannte. Er war nicht unbedingt groß, er hatte hell blonden Haare, die das Licht der Sonne reflektierten und blaue strahlende Augen, die beim Anblick des Grabes einen traurigen Schimmer bekamen. 

, Matt? Bist du das wirklich?"

, Hallo Kari, ja ich bin es. Es ist lange her."

, Ja, das ist es. Es schön dich wieder zusehen, wir haben dich sehr vermisst. Besonders T.K.

Er war damals sehr verletzt als du den Brief von deiner Tournee aus geschickt hast und

jeglichen Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen hast."

, Ich weiß, aber ich brauchte den Abstand und ich denke es war die richtige Entscheidung.

Nach Tai's Tod musste ich mich selber wieder finden, es war als hätte ich ein Teil meiner

selbst verloren. Alles hier hat mich an ihn erinnert, auch ihr."

, Was hast du all die Jahre gemacht?"

, Ich habe ein neues Leben angefangen und alles was mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte

verdrängt. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass man seine Vergangenheit nicht einfach hinter

sich lassen kann. Ich konnte Tai nicht einfach vergessen, dafür hab ich ihn zu sehr geliebt.

Ich musste lernen damit zu leben, dass er Tod ist und das hat eine lange Zeit gedauert."

, Das war bei uns nicht anders, wir haben alle Zeit gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass er nicht

mehr da ist.

Die anderen werden sich bestimmt freuen dich wieder zusehen. Wir treffen uns heute abend

zum Essen, wenn du Zeit hast wäre es schön wenn du kommst."

, Ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen, allerdings würde ich noch jemanden mitbringen, den ich

euch gerne vorstellen würde."

, Klar, kein Problem, dann bis heute abend."

, Bis heute abend."

Gerade als Matt sich dem Grab zu wenden wollte, drehte sich Kari noch einmal um und nahm Matt in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als sie ihn wieder loslies lächelte sie noch mal und ging dann.

Matt, der erst noch ziemlich überrumpelt war, lächelte schließlich zurück.

Dann kniete er sich an die Stelle an der zuvor auch schon Kari kniete und legte die mitgebrachte Rose vor den Grabstein.

, Hey Tai, es ist lange her. Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert, aber ich bin wieder hier,

so wie ich es versprochen hatte.

Es ist eine Menge passiert seitdem ich damals zu meiner Tournee aufgebrochen bin. Ich

dachte die Musik würde mich ablenken, aber genau das Gegenteil ist passiert. Alles hat

mich an dich erinnert. Ich beschloss ein neues Leben zu beginnen, in Amerika. Ich hörte

mit der Musik auf und brach den Kontakt zu allen Menschen ab die ich kannte.

Ich hab mein Abschluss dort gemacht, studiert und jetzt bin ich Journalist. Tja wie du siehst

ist eine Menge geschehen. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass ich jemanden kennengelernt habe.

Ihr Name ist Samantha und ich liebe sie sehr. Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich vom Charakter, du

würdest sie mögen. Ich werde sie morgen fragen ob sie mich heiraten will, deswegen bin ich

hier, ich musste unbedingt vorher zu dir. Kari und T.K haben damals zu mir gesagt, dass du

wollen würdest das ich weiter lebe und das habe ich getan. Jetzt bin ich endlich wieder

glücklich, dennoch freue ich mich auf den Tag wenn wir uns wieder sehen, auch wenn das

noch dauern wird und ich hoffe wo immer du jetzt bist, dass du auch glücklich bist.

Dieses Mal wird es nicht so lange dauern bis ich wieder komme, da ich wieder nach Japan

ziehen werde. Bis dann."

Ein halbes Jahr später

Die Türen der Kirche gingen auf und herraus trat das frisch vermählte Paar umringt von ihren Freunden und Familien.

Weit oben, genau über ihnen, saß eine kleiner Engel, der selbe Engel der die letzten Jahre dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Matt nichts passierte und der selbe Engel der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Matt und Samantha sich kennenlernten. Ein kleiner Engel mit haselnussbraunen Haaren und schokofarbenen Augen.

Ende

So, dass war die Fortsetzung zu Warum. Ich hoffe das das wem gefallen hatt!

Bis dene Eure Chibi-Kyoko


End file.
